


How you met

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>Have you ever thaught a night walk would turn into a lifechanging event?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you met

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

You liked taking long walks at night; it made you forget about all the mess happened that day. Everything was so peaceful, far away from your family and friends. You loved them, it’s not that, but everyone needs some space now and then, right?

You reached your ever favourite spot, a cliff-like clearing at the very end of the forest, when you heard something. It was hard to identify if it came from an animal or something else. As you followed up to the source of the sound, you realised: it was a human, a young woman with black hair, who was crying, letting out loud sobs. You guessed she wasn’t fully aware of your presence. As you got closer, you were able to see that she was wearing a white or gray tanktop (it wasn’t fully dark, but not everything was visible, so you couldn’t decide), and baggy jeans. She was muttering something, when you stepped on a leaf accidentally, making the lady shot up.

„What the, who are you? How long have you been here, huh? Is stalking people a hobby of yours?!” she was trying to dry the tears off her face with her hands.

„Calm down, it’s all right to cry, you don’t have to deny nor have to hide it.” you smiled at her. Now, that you got a closer look, you spotted two scars on the right side of her face. You happened to remember who had those from the newspaper. „You are the chief’s daughter, aren’t you?”

„And why should I answer that?” she snapped at you. All you could do was to smile continuously. „You recognised these ugly scars, didn’t you? I should have known better and wear a damn scarf.” she looked so miserable….as if she was about to cry again.

„Nah, I think they are cool.” it took all your bravery to sit down next to her and make her join you on the ground by tickling her leg. She almost fell on top of you. „Now that we are both comfortable, you should try and get it out.” she looked at you as if you told her the world’s most impossible thing. „If I remember correctly, Lin, what got you in such state?”

„Nothing, why would you even care?! It’s none of your business!” she was to get up, but you swiftly caught her in a hug. Her well toned body tensed up a little, you could feel and see the muscles, she was only wearing a white (you still had your doubts about its colour) tanktop. „You are beautiful already, so with a smile you will become even more beautiful!” you heard her chuckle, relaxing into the hug a little.

„You are very good with words, you know……. So you really want to hear the horrible reason why I cried?” you just nodded. She sighed and started. „The problem is with my family…… My sister is ruining her life, even though we tried talking some sense into her…. It’s really hard to see her do all those idiotic things… My mother doesn’t give a damn about either of us, everyone leaves me, nobody cares at all how I feel.” there were tears swelling up in her eyes, yet again.

„It can’t be that bad, right?” you tried to calm her, earning the total opposite.

„My dearest sister gave me these hideous scars! My mom did nothing to punish her, oh, her little precious Su! No, just giving her a few days in jail would have been a tragic! UGH!” she broke the hug, and stood up. „You can’t understand it…. any of it….”

„Maybe no, but at least I can try to, Lin, please, just calm down.” you placed one of your hands on her shoulder.

„Why are you so kind with me? Do you want something from me? You- I don’t even know who you are…”

„It doesn’t matter at all at this moment. I’ll tell you later. What matters is that I want you to be happy. Come here, let me hug your bad feelings away.” you opened your arms, showing her she is more than welcome. She hesitated a little, but eventually accepted as she wrapped her hands around you.

„You are brave, strong, not to mention your beauty, Lin even with these scars, so you better be happy.” she smiled, words couldn’t come to her right now, so she squeezed you a little.

„If I don’t get to know your name, I’ll just call you…… Ummm…..Pibo”

„What does that even mean? You know what, never mind, I like it, I think it’s kind of cute. You can call me that, if you do me a little favour in return.” she stepped back, breaking the hug, looking you in the eyes. Her hands were still on your hips.

„What?” you could easily see her concern, maybe she thought you wanted something from her, after all, and that is the only reason you were so kind with her.

„You could come here more often, you know. I’m here on daily basis this time at night, so you can talk to me a little more, if that is a motivation and not a demotivation.” you gave her a little peck on her left cheek. You didn’t know how she will react, so you hid your face by nuzzling against her neck.

„Okay, I maybe am able to do that.” she sighed before giving you a kiss on top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
